Electronic displays are found in electronic devices such as electronic book readers (“e-book readers”), cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, and so on. The electronic displays of these devices present information, operational status, and content items such as books and movies to viewers.
Conventional electronic displays are either emissive or reflective. Some reflective displays, such as electrophoretic displays (EPDs), provide a visual experience similar to “ink-on-paper.” These are termed “reflective” because they operate predominately by changing their reflectance to light falling on their surface. Reflective displays typically require very little or no power after formation of an image, making them useful in mobile applications, such as e-book readers and the like, where battery power is limited. Reflective displays also provide good visibility in bright conditions, such as sunlight. Unfortunately, reflective displays typically have slow refresh rates, require special front or side-lighting to remain usable in dark conditions and, in some instances, do not render color.
In contrast to reflective displays, emissive displays produce their own light. Emissive displays may enable faster refresh rates and color output, although emissive displays may wash-out and become less visible in bright light such as sunlight.